Queen Clarion's Secret Service
by VixenettaDeRiviera
Summary: Following the death of Vixen's parents and an attempted assassination, the no-talent fairy is thrusted into the Secret Service. She alone is in the Service, dedicated to protect the crown. Read as Vixen, our lonesome heroine, struggles with her new reality and discovers more hidden talents.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

**Okay so this is my first upload, it will hopefully be a chaptered story. I own nothing apart from my own characters and the plot. **

**Enjoy!**

I was numb. I could feel nothing. It wasn't just because of the cold either. Yes I had just fallen into Havendish Stream, and yes, I was now absolutely drenched to my bones and inner organs. But, as soaked as I was, it had nothing to do with the numbness I was was due to what I had just gone through. What I had just experienced had numbed me to my core. My body was in automatic shock, and I couldn't shake it off. I was now curled up in a tight ball by Havendish Stream, my legs curled up to my chest, my arms wrapped around my knees. Honestly, I wanted the ground to open up and swallow me whole. I mean like seriously? What did I have to lose? My parents had just been killed in a hawk attack! And I had watched it. There was nothing I could have done. I didn't know how to use my talent, not that it would have made any difference. I didn't even know what it was! What was a silly little no talent like me supposed to do to stop a hawk? Nothing. That's what. I was powerless against such a huge and terrifying creature. It was then that reality hit me quite hard and the tears began to fall. My parents were gone. Dead. Never coming back. Ever. Life as I knew it was over. There would be no one there to comfort me anymore. There would be no one to hold me when I was scared. There would be no one to help nurture my talent. No one to -

"Are you alright, dear?" The soothing voice of Queen Clarion broke through my misery. I jumped back from the stream in shock. I was at a loss for words as the beautiful fairy queen fluttered down in front of me. She offered so much comfort by just being there. I don't think she knows how much security she provided me. I refused to lift my head to look at her, but I did shuffle towards her. An overwhelming warmth and love filled me, smothering my broken senses, filling the cracks. My breathing quickened as fresh tears rolled down my cheeks. "It is very late my dear. Don't you think you should start to head home before it gets too dark?" She asked. I could hear the concern in her voice.

"What home?" I croaked. "I don't have a home anymore." My words caught in my throat and I choked on them.

"What do you mean?" Queen Clarion asked.

"My parents. They're…" I couldn't get the word out. "They're d…" I bit my bottom lip to stop it from wobbling. "The hawk." I tried a different tactic, hoping she would understand. "The hawk it… I'm sorry I just can't…" I trailed off again.

"No, no it's alright. I understand. Is there nowhere that you can stay the night? Is there anywhere you would like to stay the night?" Queen Clarion soothed. I shook my head and began to curl up into a small ball again. A hand on my knee stopped me. I froze. Queen Clarion had placed her hand on my knee. She had actually touched me. My body began to warm under her gentle touch. "Would you like to stay the night with me?" She asked softly.

"Do you?" I croaked, looking up into her gentle blue eyes. I didn't want to stay with her if she didn't want me to. She was our queen. I didn't want her to feel like she had to do something she didn't want to do. She frowned.

"Do I what?" She asked.

"Do you want me to stay? I don't want you to feel like you have to do something you don't want to do. I can go and find somewhere if you -"

"No," she held her hand up to silence me. "I want you with me. Then I know that you are safe and sound." She stood and offered me her hand. I took it and she led me into the Pixie Dust Tree.

Later in the evening, I was snuggled up in Queen Clarion's vast bed whilst she was in a meeting with the Ministers. I was so close to sleep. I was hanging precariously on to the edge of a cliff, the bottom filled with sweet promises of gentle dreams. So close to letting go, I suddenly became more aware of my surroundings; the soft, feather pillows and thick luscious duvet which was drowning me in warmth, the oh-so-comfortable memory foam mattress beneath me, moulding to me. But that wasn't what I was concentrating on. There was another presence in the room. Adrenaline spiked through me, making me feel rather queasy. I was terrified to turn around, my entire body tense and rigid, hidden under the duvet. My eyes darted around the black space in front of me as I frantically searched for any sign that Queen Clarion had returned. I couldn't see or hear anything but I knew there was someone there. The floor creaked and my mouth dried up. _Please let that be Queen Clarion. Please. _I repeated this mantra over and over in my head, willing it to be true.

I don't know how long I laid there for. It could have been seconds, minutes, hours even. A golden glow from behind me caused shadows on the opposite wall. A very gentle hand went to my shoulder and pulled me back a little. My eyes were still open as I let myself be pulled gently back. I found myself looking up into Queen Clarion's beautiful face. "Oh," she exclaimed softly after seeing that I was awake. Her brow furrowed. "Why do you look so frightened dear?" She asked, sitting on the bed, leaving her hand on my shoulder.

"I thought there was someone in here with me." I whispered. Queen Clarion slowly looked away from me before scanning the room carefully. She stood and flew over to the bathroom door. Opening it, she disappeared inside. I pulled my legs up to my chest and sat up, hugging myself tightly. A few moments later she re emerged, glanced in my direction, smiled softly and went over to the balcony doors. She opened them and I could see her looking around before leaning over the edge, then turning and looking above at the surrounding branches. Her eyes scanned them carefully before she seemed satisfied and returned to her bedroom, shutting the doors firmly. "No, dear. There is no one here with you. If there was I would have known." Queen Clarion gave me a reassuring smile before sitting down next to me once more. "Now, I have to go back to my meeting. I just wanted to come and make sure that you were all right." She gently stroked my cheek. I nuzzled into her hand without meaning to. She was just amazing, so comforting and it warmed me to know she had come out of her meeting to check on me. Slowly I nodded, not wanting her to leave me. "You will be okay sweetie. If it makes you feel better, there are guards outside this door. Nobody can get in without my permission. Lay down," She stood and pulled the duvet off me as I laid down against the pillows, "and try to get some sleep." She finished, tucking the duvet around me. I watched her as she flew to the door. Turning, she gave me another reassuring smile before slipping out, throwing me into darkness.

I woke up very briefly that night, when Queen Clarion had arrived back into the room. The Minister of Spring had followed her in. "Queen Clarion, we cannot just end the meeting without a resolution." He hissed loudly. The sound resonated through the room. My eyes were closed and I felt Queen Clarion check me to see if I was awake. Her soothing touch sent me back into dreamland.

Moments later I was again awoken by The Minister of Spring. "Your Highness she could potentially be a danger to you and Pixie Hollow!"

"Minister!" Queen Clarion snapped. I couldn't hear the rest of what she said, her voice softening to a gentle lull in the back of my mind. I cooed softly before nuzzling into the pillow, wanting some comfort from the queen. Once more I drifted off into a pleasant sleep.

Yellow eyes glinted dangerously, searching, looking. A tough, sharp, pointed beak sat closed. Sharp talons poised and ready for attack. Suddenly, the hawk spotted my parents, swooped down and began to attack, biting, clawing, ripping to shreds. I began to scream. The hawk turned to me and I began to fly away. I felt my wings being ripped from my body before its talons grabbed my shoulders and lifted me up.

I woke up screaming. Queen Clarion was sitting up beside me, shaking me awake, her honey brown hair fell around her, contrasting against her silver night gown. The next thing I knew, I was in her arms. I had buried my head against her, gripping her as I sobbed. Her arms didn't wrap around me like I wanted them to. I knew I shouldn't be doing what I was doing, but I just couldn't help it. I needed comfort. Queen Clarion was the only fairy there. I whimpered before going to pull away from her. I stopped. Her arms enfolded me. Closing around me, holding me tight. I was surprised by her strength, but I desperately needed this. She began to rock back and forth gently, stroking my hair. I nuzzled into her, clinging her night gown whilst she rested her head against mine.

We sat like this for a very long time, until the first rays of dawn shone through her window. Throughout the entire episode, we said nothing. we didn't need to. We were comfortable in each others company, not needing to talk. Queen Clarion was the first to move. She raised her head. "It's morning." Her voice soft in the large room. "I need to get ready dear." She whispered softly. I held onto her.

"Just a little while longer? Please?" I begged, pulling my head back. She smiled down at me and sighed.

"Alright, but only for a little while longer," she agreed. I nestled back into her arms and she held me close. A knock on the door caused me to jump. Sighing, Queen Clarion squeezed me before letting me go and standing up. "Yes?" She called out in a very regal voice.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Your Highness, but the ministers request your presence." Came a call.

"Of course. I will be there shortly. Thank you, Carrie." Queen Clarion replied. She disappeared into the bathroom. I got up and made an attempt at making the bed. "Vixen," Queen Clarion called my name. I jumped around in shock. How did she know my name? _She's the Queen you fool! _My mind scolded. _Obviously she knows your name! _ I simply smiled in response. "I want you to come with me to this meeting." She told me, holding out a dress for me. I stood paralysed.

"Me?" I asked, pointing at myself and then looking behind me to be certain she wasn't addressing somebody else also named 'Vixen'. She chuckled, the sound bringing my attention back to her.

"Yes, dear. Go through the bathroom to change. I will be waiting here for you." She gestured to the bathroom behind her. I nodded, took the dress and went to change.

**Who was the Minister of Spring talking about? Was anyone really in the room with Vixen or was she sensing something else in a different part of Pixie Hollow? I promise it will get better as it goes on. Comment and let me know what you think, I always like to have opinions on my writing :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Okay so this is the second chapter. It's a bit short. **

**juudjv in answer to your question, yes Lord Milori will have a role in the story, but a bit later on.**

**Enjoy!**

"This is her? The fairy with no talent?" The Minister of Spring circled around me. "But her parents had the most defined talents!" He suddenly shrieked. I jumped.

"Ignore his sudden mood changes. He's very...jumpy.." The MInister of Summer told me. I was bewildered by it all.

"How has this happened?" The Minister of Spring gestured towards me. I turned to him. _I am here you know, _my mind hissed. "Queen Clarion, how did you find this thing?!"

"I had been alerted to the fact that five fairies were killed in the hawk attack and I had gone to check that everyone else was alright. I noticed that Vixen was not at the scene so I was heading to her home to check if she was there. I found her along the way. Minister, Vixen is not a thing. Use her name, please." Queen Clarion responded.

"I do not understand how this has happened," The Minister repeated.

"You don't have to understand it, Hyacinth," The Minister of Winter snapped. I was surprised. I didn't think the Ministers had names. "Vixen," she addressed me, "do you know what your talent is?"

"No," I replied quietly. A wave of unease filled me. Where it came from I couldn't say. It just appeared. "Well, surely this has happened before?" The Minister of Summer asked.

"No," Hyacinth huffed. My eyes darted around the room, searching for the cause of my unease. I could see nothing. But, I could hear something. Very faint, but it was definitely there. The sound of heavy breathing. It wasn't my own and I watched each Minister and Queen Clarion carefully. It wasn't them either. It got louder, until it sounded like it was right by my ear. I turned around. There was no one there. My eyes were drawn to the window. Flying over I glanced around. No one. I didn't understand.

Oddly enough, rather than feeling panicked and alarmed, I felt normal. This - whatever this was - felt normal to me. "Perhaps we could find her talent the traditional way, Your Highness?" The Minister of Autumn suggested.

"Yes, perhaps that would work," Queen Clarion agreed.

After the rather harrowing experience, it became quite clear that my talent had yet to be discovered. Not one of the talents had glowed and I had made no indication that I felt a connection with any of them. The Ministers had wanted to continue the search for my talent but Queen Clarion had thankfully decided that we had done enough for one day and sent them to their seasons. "Vixen," She called me over to her. "The rest of the day is yours. The only thing I ask is that you are back here before sunset," Queen Clarion had effectively dismissed me.

I spent most of the day thinking. If I didn't know what my talent was, how could I control it if I ever used it? I was constantly sensing things throughout the day, but it had become second nature to me now so I wasn't too bothered by it. Flying through Springtime Square, I noticed that the Everblossom was open, which meant that spring was due to be delivered to the mainland. I don't know why it caught my eye, but it had. It was then that I noticed how dark it had gotten. _Queen Clarion! _My mind went into panic mode as I remember that she had wanted me back at the Pixie Dust Tree before sunset. _Wait.. It's not sunset.. _Looking up, there was a black cloud hanging over Pixie Hollow. Other fairies had stopped working and glanced nervously at the cloud. I felt a sudden urge to go to the Pixie Dust Tree. It felt like something was wrong, but I couldn't place it. "Vixen do you know where Queen CLarion is?" The Minister of Spring asked.

"No. Why?"

"Well she should be here for her review of spring but as you can see she's not here.." His voice trailed off. An uneasiness filled me. I needed to get to Queen Clarion.

Almost immediately after arriving at the Pixie Dust Tree, I knew instantly something wasn't right. My eyes were drawn to the balcony that was hidden by the branches high above me. Something felt different, inside myself. Without being fully conscious of what was happening, my wings were lifting me up. Within moments I was outside the balcony doors that led into Queen Clarion's bedroom. The doors were shut and I landed silently in front of them, cocking my head to the side as I listened intently. A muffled cry of, "Stop!" echoed through my head. "I can't… Please… I…" It was definitely Queen Clarion who was speaking. Although it sounded more like she was begging, gasping. I blinked, and I was in the room. _How the - _my mind began but immediately the thought was vanquished at the scene before before me. Blazing anger was the only thing in me, roaring, coursing through me.

Queen Clarion was being pinned down to her bed, a rather large sparrow man straddling her. I could see her legs kicking out as she fought back. Moving ever so slightly, I could see he had his hands around her throat, and she was trying in vain to claw them away. "Stop!" She cried weakly. There was a tingling in my hands. Looking down, a green swirling substance was surrounding them. I looked back at the sparrow man and raised my hands up, palms facing the ceiling. He began to rise off the bed, to my annoyance with his hands still attached to Queen Clarion's throat. I hissed, blazing inside. The green substance was surrounding him, and it began to choke him. I was vaguely aware that I was doing that, but to be honest, the anger I felt wasn't allowing any space for rational thoughts. His hands suddenly flew to his throat as he struggled to breath. flicking my right hand, he went soaring through the air into the opposite wall, head first. There was no movement from the bed, no noise. Nothing. The sparrow man was out cold, and I would have been happy to continue, if it wasn't for the fact that Queen Clarion was lying on the bed not moving. I rushed over to her, the green substance disappearing from the sparrow man. She wasn't breathing. She looked peaceful, relaxed even. Almost like she was sleeping. For some reason, I wasn't panicking. My body seemed to be calm. I raised my hand to my mouth, palm facing upwards, and released some form of golden dust, that wasn't pixie dust. I blew it over her.

A few seconds passed before Queen Clarion bolted upright, coughing and spluttering, heaving in oxygen. She looked at me whilst she gulped down precious air. I stayed silent, but I smiled at her. I felt a whole lot better that she was alive. I glanced over at the sparrow man who began to stir. I growled, my smile disappearing as I stood in front of Queen Clarion. He sat up, looked at me fearfully and bolted. I sighed, rolled my eyes and turned back to Queen Clarion. Her breathing had steadied and she stood gracefully, her regal manner returning. She smiled at me, looking like nothing had ever happened. "I think," She spoke calmly, "you've found your talent."

**Yup. It's short. I hope you enjoyed it and leave a review about what you thought. Always helps :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Here it is! Chapter 3! Yay! Sorry it took so long. I hit a massive blank, not sure how to continue it, but I'm hoping that you all enjoy it!**

Word soon got round that I had saved Queen Clarion's life and it earned me a lot of respect amongst the fairies and sparrow men. I wasn't complaining as I know actually felt accepted into Pixie Hollow. Now that I had a talent, I felt completed. There was nothing anyone could say to me anymore to hurt me, because the fact that I didn't have a talent had been the only thing that they could say to me because it was the only thing that actually hurt me. Queen Clarion had another meeting with the Ministers and myself, in which the Ministers decided that they should have a service to protect Queen Clarion that only the most powerful fairies were to be a part of. And that was how Queen Clarion's Secret Service was formed. I was a part of it, in fact, I was the _only _one who was part of it. I was the only one trusted enough. I mean, I'd already saved Queen Clarion's life once, why wouldn't I be trusted? I wasn't too worried about being the only one in the service, I had other things to worry about. Like why someone would want Queen Clarion dead, who else was involved, when another attempt would be made at her life. To be honest, I was putting on a brave face. I wasn't ready for all of this. I wasn't ready to protect the Queen. I had done it once and suddenly that means that I'm ready to do it again. What if I couldn't do it again?

I had been sitting at the dining table in the Pixie Dust Tree with the ministers and Queen Clarion. I had dropped my knife onto the floor. Just as I bent down to pick it up the electric blue dust had shot out of my hand, landed on the knife which then shot up back into my hand. I had just stared at it in disbelief, not entirely sure of what had just occurred. "Are you alright, Vixen?" Minister of Summer asked. They hadn't seen it. They hadn't seen what had just happened to me.

"Er… Yeah… Yeah I'm fine," I replied, shaking off the shock. It had been a trick of the light, hadn't it? It had just been golden dust but due to the lighting, it seemed blue. That was what it was… I think…

A little later on, I was in Queen Clarion's library with her.

"Where is it?" Queen Clarion murmured, scouring the shelves, brushing the spines of the books with her fingertips delicately.

"Where's what?" I asked.

"There's a book called 'The Queen's Statement', and everytime we deliver any of the seasons, I have to write a statement about how the whole process has gone. I'm absolutely certain I put it over here, but it appears I am mistaken…" She replied.

"Can I help?" I asked. I was always willing to help Queen Clarion in whatever she needed help with.

"That would be very helpful, dear. Thank you," She smiled at me. I stood up and flew high above her, starting at the very top of her great library and working my way down.

It was a rather exhausting exercise and I was extremely grateful when Queen Clarion suggested that we take a break. I flew down to her and we sat on her couch, facing the library. _The Queen's Statement… _I thought. I looked down at the ground, noticing electric blue dust specs sparkling on the ground. I looked up and noticed a book floating down towards us. "Queen Clarion?" I called uncertainly. I saw her look at me, then her eyes followed my gaze. Surrounding the book was electric blue dust. I stood up and moved away, the book getting closer to me. I was freaked out. It was now hovering right in front of me, and I could not back up any further. My eyes darted to Queen Clarion who was flying over to me. Taking the book in her hands, she brushed the dust off. "'The Queen's Statement'," She read the title of the page and then looked at me. "I most certainly did not do that," she began softly, "I think there is a lot more to you then golden dust and green mist, my dear." My eyes were wide.

So, now there was electric blue dust too. _Great! This just gets better and better! _I thought whilst I sat outside the Pixie Dust Tree on a branch, swinging my legs back and forth. My ears pricked up. I could hear shouting. I got up and flew towards the commotion by the border. Two fairies were practically screaming insults at each other. One pushed the other to the ground and began to kick her. I noticed Tinkerbell and her friends immediately fly away from the scene. Turquoise dust circled around me and I was no longer standing on the side lines. I was next to the two fairies. _Oh brother… Not another dust type… _I groaned inwardly, but I didn't have time to dwell on it. "Hey!" I called. "Stop it!"

"You are nothing!" The aggressive fairy shouted to the one that was crumpled by her feet, who began to cough and I noticed specks of blood spraying out of her mouth. Anger bolted through me, and before I could stop myself… _Oh for crying out loud! Where the hell did you come from?! _My mind screamed. Silver dust shot out of my hands and the attacker froze mid kick. I walked around the side of her and noticed she wasn't breathing, she wasn't moving, she was doing nothing. My heart lurched into my throat as Queen Clarion appeared with TInkerbell and co.

I had frozen to the spot. Queen Clarion's hand was on my shoulder and she squeezed it gently. "What happened?" She asked softly.

"I don't know," I whispered. "One minute I was standing over there," I pointed, "and then there was turquoise dust and then I was here and then I got angry and then there was silver dust and now she's like that." My voice was steadily rising as I began to panic.

"Well, she's not dead," Tinkerbell announced, feeling her neck. I backed up so my back was against Queen Clarion's front. Her hand rubbed my arm soothingly. "I think you've frozen her." Tinkerbell announced. "All you have to do is unfreeze her."

"I can't," I responded.

"Yes you can."

"No, I can't."

"Yes you can!"

"No I don't know how!" I cried out, turning and burying myself into Queen Clarion, who wrapped her arms around me.

"Alright that's enough. Girls, thank you for coming to get me, if you could return to the Pixie Dust Tree and wait for me there please. I trust that you won't tell anybody about what has just occurred," Queen Clarion's voice came from all around me, soothing me.

"Yes, Your Highness." The girls all said in unison before flying away. Queen Clarion stroked my back soothingly as I nestled my face into her, breathing in her smell of flowers and honey. She said nothing at all, just stood with me, soothing me until I was able to breathe normally and my tears stopped, then she spoke.

"Do you remember what you did today? In my library with the book?" She asked softly, pushing me away and turning me so I faced the frozen fairy. The other fairy had gone, I hadn't even noticed. I nodded. "How did you get it to happen?"

"I don't know. I just thought about the books name and it just.." I trailed off.

"Maybe the same principle will work here, think of the colour of the dust," Her voice was soft and gentle. I nodded once more. Sucking in a deep breath, I gathered the little courage I possessed. _Silver _I thought. Instantly, the silver dust swirled around my hands. I looked at the fairy and held my hands out to her, the silver dust flowing gracefully over to her. My hands were trembling as the dust circled the girls feet. _Why isn't it going further up? _"I don't know how to make it move." I said, turning. The dust disappeared.

"Try raising your hands up," Queen Clarion suggested. I nodded, turned back around and blew out a ragged breath. _Okay, we can do this… Silver. _The dust once more gracefully circled the girls feet. Slowly, I raised my hands, my wrists slightly bent away from me, my fingers relaxed and aimed at the girls feet, palms facing the sky. The silver dust swirled around her, moving up her body. Eventually it reached her head and disappeared. The girl stumbled forward and looked around, clearly confused. Her eyes settled on Queen Clarion and myself before she flew away. I slowly turned to Queen Clarion, wanting to cry. "I don't want to do this anymore," I whimpered. It was all too much for me. In one day I had discovered three more parts to my talent and to be honest, I felt weak. I felt emotionally, physically and mentally drained. Queen Clarion looked at me with concern, before drawing me into her arms.

"Come," She whispered softly to me, "Lets go home."

**So... Vixen can now conjure up Silver dust, Golden dust, Green mist, Turquoise dust and Electric blue dust and it's terrifying her. Chapter 4 will be up soon (hopefully sooner then this one)! Review and stuff.. If you want to... You don't have too... I'm rambling... Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Mama!" I screamed, bolting upright in the soft warm bed. I was panicking.

"Woah! Vixen!" Queen Clarion's voice came from next to me. "I'm here, dear. Everything will be alright. Settle down, sweetheart," one hand ran up my back and I turned into her arms and sobbed.

"Why do I keep dreaming about it?" I choked. She wrapped her arms around me and held me tightly. Once more I was surprised by her strength as I snuggled against her, gripping her nightgown.

"I don't know. What I do know, is that I will always be here for you," she murmured softly, "I care about you, Vixen. You are going through a hard time, you've lost your parents and your finding your talent, which doesn't seem to be very pleasant for you at the moment. I can't promise that everything will get better, because I just don't know if it will. I refuse to make promises to you that I cannot keep. I don't want to hurt you, dear. You're too precious to be broken anymore then you already are. You saved my life, Vixen and I will do everything in my power to save yours." My mind had numbed.

"Why?" I croaked, my nightmare almost forgotten. Queen Clarion's chest rose and fell heavily as she sighed deeply.

"Get some sleep," She replied softly, running her fingers up and down my back. I wanted to ask her what she meant, but my mind began to fog up as she continued tracing invisible patterns on my back, sending me into a deep slumber.

The next morning, I wasn't really expecting a normal day. There was no way that in that current moment in time, that anything could be normal. My talent terrified me, the only friend that I had was Queen Clarion and I didn't understand why. Why was the Queen my only friend? I wasn't complaining, definitely not! I just didn't understand why everyone turned their backs on me. Although to be fair, I had never gone up to anyone. I was too afraid that they wouldn't accept me. It wasn't until Queen Clarion suggested that I spend the day with Tinkerbell that I realised that I really didn't know anyone in Pixie Hollow apart from Queen Clarion. To be honest, I was scared. What if I did something to hurt them? I didn't want to hurt anybody. Well, not unless I absolutely had to anyway.

Once more Queen Clarion and I were in her library. I stared into the distance, my mind running away with thoughts. _Okay, so we have golden, silver, turquoise and electric blue dust. We also have green mist. The golden dust has got to be some form of healing thing; Queen Clarion had stopped breathing and had practically died. _I shivered at the thought. _Moving on we have silver dust which seems to freeze people. Shouldn't that be a winter talent? It seems like a pretty cold thing to do, freezing people. Maybe I can see if Queen Clarion can take me to the Keeper… I'll ask in a minute. The electric blue dust brings me things I want… Heh, maybe I can just bring the Keeper to me. Or maybe I could just teleport there. That seems to be the turquoise dust… Argh it's all too much! _"Vixen!" I snapped my head up. "Are you alright?" Queen Clarion asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"You haven't heard a word I've said have you?" She asked again, chuckling. My face went bright red. "No matter. I was asking you if you would accompany me to the Winter Woods today." She repeated.

"Sure." I replied. _What luck!_

_Cold! Too cold! _my mind was shivering as we trudged through the snow. It wasn't a long walk to get from the border to the Keeper, but it didn't make it any less cold. Soon enough we reached his home and entered. "Queen Clarion! What a pleasure! I'll get Lord Milori for you," the Keeper exclaimed before disappearing. I shivered and huddled closer to Queen Clarion. She glanced at me before wrapping a motherly arm around me and pulling me close to her front, wrapping the other arm around my back. I nestled against her and yawned. _Why does the cold always make me tired? _I thought. "Clarion." A deep masculine voice echoed. I turned in her arms to face Lord Milori.

"Milori," Queen Clarion practically purred his name. The love that shone from his eyes was overwhelming, and I knew that if I looked up at Queen Clarion I would see the exact same thing. They adored each other, devoted upon each other. I don't think I have ever known a love as strong as theirs, I don't think I will ever experience a love that strong. I retraced myself from my queen, knowing she would rather be with her love then myself, and I moved to the side. Queen Clarion floated towards him as he strode towards her and they met in the middle, Lord Milori wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her flush against him. I turned away, I was always taught that what lovers did was none of my business and I was not to stare. It was rude. Instead I turned my attention to the Keeper.

"This is hopeless!" I shouted, throwing my hands up in the air and covering my face with them. "There is nothing on anything! Why? Surely there is some fairy out there with the same talent as me! There has to be!" I was despairing. Dewey and I had been searching all his books to find out if there was anything on my talent. We had even gone as far as to get the records of every single fairy that has ever lived in Pixie Hollow since the beginning of fairy kind, and still there was nothing. I had an urge to cry. Curl up and cry. No one knew anything about me. The only people that did were now dead and no one has ever had my talent. _Ever. _I was so lost. There was no one to help me, no one to teach me. I had to find out all of these terrifying things by myself. I heard the door swish open and close softly. Footsteps echoed throughout the icey room. Lord Milori and Queen Clarion had returned. That meant that we had been doing this for at least three hours straight now. I was agitated. I needed to move. Standing up, I began to pace back and forth, oblivious to the watchful eyes of Queen Clarion and Lord Milori.

"Vixen please! Stop pacing!" Lord Milori exclaimed. Dewey had filled them both in on the fact that we had found nothing, whilst my pacing was getting increasingly worse to the point where the ice beneath my feet was wearing away. Ignoring Lord Milori, I continued. _This is it. It's over. I won't ever be able to control any of my talent. Talent? TALENT?! It's not even a bloody talent! ARGH! I hate it! I can't control it, I can't learn how to use it and there is nothing on it anywhere which is just great! I can't do this! _I jumped. A hand was resting on my shoulder. I looked up to see Lord Milori looking at me. "What's wrong?" He asked softly. I shook my head, moving away from him to a different part of the library and continued. _No one understands me. No one ever will understand me. I'm just too different! I just - wait what's that… A baby! _I ran back to where Queen Clarion, Lord Milori and Dewey were, to see Queen Clarion and Lord Milori locked in a loving embrace and kiss. Immediately I averted my eyes elsewhere. I waited patiently until I heard their kiss break. "Come on then, Vixen. Let's get back to see this new arrival shall we?" Queen Clarion asked, holding her hand out to me. I hopped over and took it. I wondered for a moment what that looked like to Lord Milori and Dewey; almost like a mother calling her child and then walking away.

The new arrival was a sparrowman who was a guard talent, but there was something strange about him. I could sense it. He had piercing grey eyes and copper hair, his body was strong and muscular. His eyes met mine as he found his talent and he gave me a lopsided smile. Queen Clarion named him Christian. Later in the evening, I could not get him out of my head. He was just there everytime I shut my eyes, Christian would pop up, with his lopsided smile. I smiled softly as I eventually began to drift to sleep, nestled against Queen Clarion as usual. It had become a rather natural thing now for me to snuggle into her side whilst one of her arms was draped around my back, drawing patterns on it. Slowly but surely, my mind gave in to the secret pleasures that sleeping offered as it gave up the fight to stay awake any longer.

Surprisingly enough, when I awoke the next morning, I found that I had slept soundly throughout the night, not once having a single nightmare. It was pleasant. It wasn't long that I found myself wandering around the Autumn Wood. Random, I know… but for some reason I was drawn there. As I walked through the wood, everything was peaceful. There was no noise other than the rustling of the leaves on the trees. So calm and collected. Nothing was disturbed. Then there was a loud shrieking. _Maybe I can…_ I wondered. _Turquoise._

I found myself standing amongst some trees. I brushed the brightly coloured dust from my shoulders as I craned my neck to see what was going on. There was a hawk and it was attacked a fairy who looked a lot like Silvermist. My mind was frozen as flashbacks of that day came back to plague me. My legs however moved of their own accord and I found myself running towards the scene. It seemed my body didn't react to the fear my mind would feel. Soon, my mind snapped into reality. _Silver!_ A stream of silver dust shot from my hands and hit the hawk full on, freezing it. "Silvermist run!" I shouted. The water fairy did as I told her. I turned around to look at the hawk. I realised that the dust was wearing off and it very quickly unfroze itself. My mind wanted to run, my body refused to agree and stood there like a lemon. My eyes squeezed shut. "Stop!" I shouted, for some reason, and held my hands up. I opened my eyes. The hawk was coated in red dust and it squawked relentlessly. It was seriously getting to me as I tried to figure out what the hell this dust did. I had no fear anymore (why? I don't know). "Oh shut up!" I snapped. Instantly it stopped squawking. I froze. _I can control it. _

**Find out what happens in the next chapter! **


	5. Chapter 5

_I can control it… okay…_ "Fly away and never come back here again." I said, my voice shaking. Immediately, the hawk took to the sky and flew away. I closed my eyes. I was so angry with myself. _My parents died and I could have stopped it. _"Vixen!" _I could have stopped them from dying. If I wasn't such a stupid fairy I could have figured this out sooner - _"Vixen!" _- and they would still be alive. _My legs buckled and I hit the ground. "Vixen!" I looked up dumbly, I didn't recognise the voice. Hands were on me, checking me. I stared into space, not caring what anyone did to me. _I should have let it kill me. I shouldn't have froze it. I shouldn't have done anything to help myself. _"Vixen! What happened?!" A voice shouted with urgency. This one I recognised. _Christian. _"Someone get the queen! Go!" He shouted. _What if I hurt him? What if I hurt another fairy or sparrowman? I can't control myself. Everytime I get angry I lash out. What if I kill someone?_ I began to come to my senses, pulling myself to my feet before backing away from Christian, Tinkerbell, Rosetta, Fawn, Silvermist and Iridessa. "Stay away from me!" I shouted at them.

"Vixen we want to help you, come on," Tinkerbell said, stepping towards me.

"Please! Don't," I begged, shaking my head and backing away from her. "I don't want to hurt you!"

"You won't. You saved me, Vixen. Why would you hurt us?" Silvermist stepped forward.

"Stop! Please just stay where you are! I can't control it! If I get angry or scared I could do something! Please I'm begging you! Stay away from me!" I sobbed. I didn't want them to leave me alone. But I knew that for their own safety, they had to.

"No. We are not leaving you." Christian said with determination. "But if you want us to stay over here then we will, but we are not going to leave you." He reached out and pulled Tinkerbell and Silvermist back. I looked at him with pleading eyes. Vidia appeared, breathless.

"She's coming," She panted. _No! Queen Clarion! No! I can't! _I panicked, my mind screaming at me. _I could hurt her!_ My breathing quickened to quick sharp breaths, two per second. My hands began to sweat and I rubbed them together.

"Please, don't let her come, please." I begged.

"I did not just fly to the Pixie Dust Tree in record time for no reason!" Vidia snapped. "She's coming, like it or not!" I shook my head as the tears fell. I wiped my eyes with the backs of my hand.

"Then leave!" I shouted. "If she's coming then you don't need to be here! Go away!" My voice broke.

"No!" They all shouted back. I screamed in anger and frustration, turning away from them, running my fingers through my hair and gripping it. A bright golden glow appeared in the corners of my eyes. I turned slowly.

"Please, I will get down on my knees and I will beg you, go away. All of you. You don't know what could happen if I -"

"Nor do you! You might not do anything!"

"I know myself better than you do! I could do something! I could end up killing all of you! Just go! Leave me alone!" I screamed the last three words, shooting a mixture of red and turquoise dust at them. They all disappeared. I hung my head and sobbed hard.

It didn't take me long to realise that I had sent them all to the Pixie Dust Tree, I remembered thinking about sending them there. For some annoying and unknown reason, I flew to the Pixie Dust Tree. "There!" I heard Fawn yell. I looked up, they were in the branches of the tree, high above me. A brilliant golden light appeared in front of me. I found myself looking into the eyes of Queen Clarion. I hung my head in shame. "I'm sorry." I whimpered.

"Come here." Her voice wasn't hard or cold, but it was definitely harsher than it usually was. I was terrified and I didn't dare to disobey her, so I stepped forward. "Closer." I took another step. "Closer." Despite her anger, she was being patient. Soon I was directly in front of her, my body very nearly touching hers. "Look up." I did as I was told. Then I got the shock of my life as her hand raised up...

**Heh heh heh I'm cruel. I'm writing the next chapter, don't worry. Also for those of you who don't know, I have a fun little fact about Queen Clarion... tomorrow... the 25th of September... is...**

**HER ARRIVAL DAY! Wooo! That makes her 399 years young! I had to share that with you, and I wanted to leave you wondering what she's going to do to Vixen...**


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Okay so it's a short chapter but I think I've made you all wait long enough to know whether or not Queen Clarion slaps Vixen or not. Also, please bare with me, updates may take a while longer simply because my school have decided 'hey! lets give them so much homework that they loose their minds and end up in mental institutions!' ... joy ... anyway... Enjoy!**

I braced myself for the impact, closing my eyes, and turning my head slightly to the right. I waited for the blow which would sting my heart as well as my face, leaving a red mark on both. I waited for harsh tongue Queen Clarion, waited for her to shout at me, 'disown' me, if you like. I waited for my heart to shatter from the impact, breaking completely as the one fairy who trusted me, who believed in me, who comforted me and who I loved and thought of as a mother was about to strike me. I was tempted to disappear, but what good would that do? It would only make her angrier with me and I did not want that to happen. I waited, but nothing happened. I felt a touch on my cheek and I instinctively flinched away. "Look at me," her voice was softer, gentler. I opened my eyes, uncertain of what I was going to see. What I saw was a tall, elegant fairy, blue eyes showing comfort and love and a soft reassuring smile. I shifted my gaze to her hand which she had held in the air where my head had been before I flinched. I moved back into her hand, nuzzling into her. I needed her. I thrived around her. Her hand stroked my cheek, before moving to the back of my head, pulling me into her. Her other arm wrapped around my back. I clutched her, sobbing into her.

I don't know how long we were standing there for, but I didn't want it to end. She wrapped me in security, warmth, love and protection. She protected me from myself, numbing my senses with her smell, her soft and warm body beneath me as I would snuggle closer to her at night. I adored her, doted upon her, idolized her, treasured her. I lavished in every touch she gave me, every look, every smile. I adored her presence, craved it even. I needed her. I needed her as my queen, needing her as much as every other fairy in Pixie Hollow, if not more. I needed her as my mother, needing her more than every single fairy and sparrowman put together and timesed by the largest number in existence and I loved her just as much, if not more. Always she had been there for me, even when my parents were alive. There were times when we would go and see her, my mother being a very close friend of hers. I would look at the beautiful fairy queen from afar, until one day when my mother had to leave me at the Pixie Dust Tree whilst she went to deal with something. I remember that I had been watching Queen Clarion whilst she sat on a chair in her library, reading. Her eyes would glance up to me every now and then and I would look away. Then she caught me staring at her. She put the book down and beckoned me towards her with her hand. I flew slowly to her, thinking I was in trouble. She had lifted me up into her lap, wrapped her arms around me and cradled me into her. Instinctively, I had turned my face into her chest, nuzzling her. That was the first time I had ever fallen asleep in her arms. That wasn't the best memory I had. The most powerful one was when my parents had had to go to the mainland, leaving me behind. I had no one, the fairy who was supposed to be watching me wasn't actually watching me at all. In fact, she wasn't even at the house. I was exhausted from all the running and flying I had done during the day and had no energy to haul myself up the stairs into my bed. Due to that I had collapsed on the living room floor. All I remember was the pain of being on my own and then two hands in my shoulders, lifting me up and carrying me upstairs. I remember clearly the smell I had grown attached to, of flowers and honey. Then I opened my eyes to find Queen Clarion tucking me into my bed, before surprisingly laying down beside me and holding me in her arms for the entire night.

I was suddenly confused. _I shot dust at her. Why isn't she shouting at me? Why isn't she pushing me away? I could've hurt her! _I loosened my grip on her before pulling back and looking up at her. She smiled softly before nuzzling my nose with her own. "It's alright," she whispered soothingly. "I understand your fear, believe me I do. I also trust you completely, I would put my life in your hands. Yes you are just finding your talent, but darling you're extremely young and you're experiencing far more than any of us could ever imagine," cupping my face in her hands she stared into my eyes with such softness I was almost certain her eyes had turned into liquid. I became aware that the others had flown down.

"We want to help you, Vixen," Tinkerbell called softly. I turned to look at her.

"We don't want to see you get hurt," Fawn added.

"You see," Queen Clarion began, "every single one of us believe that you would never hurt us. Not intentionally and we can accept that if you do it would be by a complete accident." I was gobsmacked. I had nothing to say. I opened and shut my mouth uselessly. Then my eyes met Christians. All of a sudden something clicked in the back of my head, but I couldn't figure out what it was. He seemed to be fighting to do something, or say something. What? I don't know, but it had distracted me long enough to forget that everyone was there for a while. I looked away from him and a sudden yawn escaped my lips. I tried to stifle it but couldn't. I heard a gentle chuckle. "I think, you've been through too much today and deserve a nice long sleep, don't you?" Queen Clarion asked, wrapping her arms around my waist and pulling me back into her. I rested my head against her and nodded. Once again I was wrapped in warmth and love and security, never to be let go.

**R&R, always helpful to get reviews, also, feel free to message me about any ideas, (I know where I want this to go but getting it there isn't as easy as I hoped it would be) all suggestions are very welcome indeed!** **See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
